whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
River
Rivers are flowing watercourses at the Underworld. Each of the rivers of the Underworld symbolizes one step further away from the world of the living and one step further into death. Overview The deeper one ventures into the labyrinth of the Underworld, one is more likely to encounter the Rivers, that mark the beginning of the Lower Mysteries and later, the Deep Dominions. No one meets the same river in his descent, for the rivers carve a path out in response to the soul of the visitor. In order to cross a river, you need a guide that can lead you across. The only exception to this are Bound, who can instead rely on their Psyche rating in order to go further. It is important to note that these rivers wind endlessly through its cavern and the same river can border multiple Dominions at various depths. At the same time, several rivers can have the same border. No one has ever found an exact tally for the Underworld's Rivers, however, as there may be an infinite number of them, with each being more unique than the last. Known Rivers * Acheron, the River of Woe - Drinking from this river will aid to remember painful memories. The drinker will suffer from depression after this. * Qiq-ol-mal, the River of Blood - If the traveler drinks from this river, he will gain a bonus to attacks, but a penalty to all mental tasks. Vampires can use the blood of the river as substitute for vitae. *'Styx, the River of Hate' - Drinking of this river will fill the mind with hate and a lust for revenge, but restore some Willpower in the process. Also, oaths sworn on the banks of the river are binding, and anyone who breaks the oath loses a dot of Willpower. * Hun Hunahpu, the River of Bone Dust - One swallow of the river can heal wounds, but leave the drinker intoxicated. * Eriadnos, the River of Amber - Drinking from this river will let the drinker impress those around him with great ease, but infuse him with vain pride. * Id-Kura, the River of Consumption - Drinking from the river will create a sympathy for the traveler among the ghosts of the Underworld. The price for this is a thirst like the one after you haven't drunk anything in days. * Eresh-ki-gala, the River of Dead Seed - This swampy river is full of strange seeds. Chewing on one of them will ensure that the next time the character has intercourse with a partner of the opposite sex, a child will be born that is sensitive to ghosts. * Sinaan, the River of Scorpions - This river is full of poisonous scorpions that will induce hallucinogenic visions of the future if eaten. * Pishon, the River of Gold - Drinking from this river will give the drinker a short time of financial success that will eventually result in an even greater financial loss. * Kohan-Il, the River of Pus - Drinking from the disgusting waters of this river will repell some residents of the underworld, but will avert any healing to the drinker. * Cocytus, the River of Lamentation - A drink from this water can give the drinker an attempt to regain lost Morality (or the supernatural equivalent). If he fails, he will lose even more. * Phlegethon, the River of Fire - Drinking from the boiling hot water of this river will cause severe burnings on the esophagus, but grant the drinker resistance against to fire * Hvergelmir, the River of Ice - As long as one can keep one shard of ice from the river in his mouth, the drinker is immune to the effects of cold. * Lethe, the River of Memory - By drinking from this river, the drinker can answer every question given to him, but forgets details about his life. To many drinks can cause a total amnesia. * Urdabrunnr, the River of Fate - One swallow of this river will show you two points in your future. In one you choose, you will succeed and fail in another moment that you won't be able to see or choose. * Anahita, the River of Life - Only a selected few find this River. Its waters have the power to revive the dead and heal all wounds and diseases. The waters within the river, however, are finite, and when it is gone, the living world will collapse into the Underworld forever. References (...) Category:Chronicles of Darkness glossary Category:Chronicles of Darkness geography Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary